


Не свидание

by IryStorm



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это не свидание, понял?<br/>Йен серьезно кивает. Конечно, нет. И то, что между ним и Микки происходит — не отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Легкое АУ к 3.05 - после поцелуя не было сцены с бусами и, соответственно, с отцом. Написано по ключу «заднее сидение машины».  
> Много мата.

Йен докуривает вторую сигарету, когда у обочины тормозит вкрай раздолбанная серая «Тойота» с Микки за рулем.  
— Ты что, угнал ее у Вонючки Грега? — ржет Лип.  
— Завали, Галлагер, — беззлобно огрызается Микки и добавляет, глядя уже на Йена: — Ты едешь?  
Конечно, он едет. Сделав последнюю затяжку, Йен щелчком выбрасывает окурок и прыгает на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Приятного свидания, голубки, — машет Лип, и Микки, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец.  
Йен улыбается.  
Тачка и вправду грохочет, как трактор, их слышно, наверное, во всем районе, но если Микки похуй на это, то Йену и подавно. Из колонок льется почему-то франзуский рэп, и Микки постукивает по рулю в такт припеву.  
Йен искоса поглядывает на него: гладко выбритые щеки, нахально вздернутая бровь, ссадина на виске — и с кем успел подраться? И когда — вчера ведь только виделись.  
Микки замечает его взгляд и бросает грубоватое:  
— Это не свидание, понял?  
Йен серьезно кивает. Конечно, нет. И то, что между ним и Микки происходит — не отношения. У них негласный договор, и Йена это полностью устраивает. Сейчас ему легко и немного весело, будто вместо обычного Мальборо курил траву. Он рад, что ему не нужно скрываться, что беззлобные подтрунивания братьев и сестер на тему его ориентации и «долбоеба Милковича» — это максимум реакции, которая его ждет. Хорошо бы, у Микки было так же. Но у Микки ебнутый папаша, а ведь когда-то Йен думал, что хуже Фрэнка не бывает. Оказалось, еще как бывает. Очень возможно, что ссадина на виске — как раз дело рук старшего Милковича. Йен подавляет внезапный приступ ярости и даже трясет головой — опасные мысли, нельзя в них скатываться. Вместо этого он достает припасенную траву и принимается скручивать косяк.  
Микки выруливает на окраину города. Когда-то влюбленные парочки приезжали сюда за красивым видом, но с тех пор, как неподалеку обосновалась банда Мигеля, никому в здравом уме не приходило сюда соваться.  
Ну, никому, кроме них с Микки.  
— Мигель на дело пошел, — будто прочитав его мысли, говорит Микки. — Вернется часа через четыре, не раньше.  
— Лаки сказал? — ухмыляется Йен, пока Микки заглушает мотор и выключает фары. Фонарей в округе нет, так что единственным источником света остается приборная панель и огонек на кончике сигареты Йена.  
— Ага. Вот же пиздюк мелкий.  
— Если когда-нибудь Мигеля кокнут, ставлю ящик пива, что это будет из-за Лаки.  
Они ржут, вспоминая лохматого, похожего на собаку, латиноса, шестерку Мигеля, который очень много треплется. Однажды это выйдет ему боком, но сегодня Йен мысленно говорит ему спасибо за слитую инфу и возможность побыть вдвоем.  
Он раскуривает, выдыхает тонкую струйку сладковатого дыма и передает косяк Микки. Французский рэп сменяется американским, и Микки прикручивает громкость.  
Какое-то время они курят в молчании. Йен знает, что Микки не любитель впустую болтать, но на языке зудят вопросы, которые очень хочется задать. Например — зачем ты меня поцеловал? Или — изменилось ли между нами что-то? Вместо этого Йен кладет ладонь на колено Микки, которое прижимается к его бедру. Микки тихо хмыкает и отбирает у него косяк. Следующая порция дыма выдыхается прямо Йену в рот, и это, блядь, самое сексуальное, что они делали за все время. Йен целует глубже, не давая перехватить контроль, и вылизывает обветренные губы. Микки отвечает с неожиданной жадностью, словно только и ждал, словно так и хотел, и его поцелуи внезапно не грубые и жесткие, как представлял Йен, а слегка неуверенные, будто Микки и не целовался никогда.  
Но ведь целовался — Йен сам видел, в школе, с какой-то белобрысой шлюхой, прямо у шкафчиков. Почему же тогда...  
— Ты чего замер, блядь? — ворчит недовольно Микки, когда Йен отстраняется и поспешно затягивается косяком. — Пепел только не бросай, еще не хватало чехлы прожечь.  
— Хочу тебя, — выпаливает Йен. В горле сухо и дерет, наверное, трава сильно забористая.  
— Тоже мне, новость, — фыркает Микки, торопливо затягиваясь, и выбрасывает наполовину сожженный окурок в окно. — Ты сегодня прямо капитан очевидность.  
Он говорит что-то еще, но Йен не слышит — он слишком занят тем, что выпутывает Микки из футболки, вцепляется в бледные плечи и впивается поцелуем в шею. Микки так долго его отталкивал, не позволяя касаться себя нигде, кроме узкой дырки и изредка члена, что у Йена аж пальцы зудят — так хочется ощупать всего и сразу. О том, что Микки и в этот раз может не разрешить, он даже не задумывается. Просто знает: сегодня можно.  
Кожа на шее оказывается горячей и чуть солоноватой, она пахнет травой и еще немного чем-то сладким... вишней? Йен опускается ниже, вбирает в рот маленький коричневый сосок и слышит, как где-то сверху Микки шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Он целует солнечное сплетение, влажно ведет языком по животу, к едва заметной дорожке волос, бегущей к паху, целует над ремнем джинс и вздрагивает, когда Микки больно хватает за плечо.  
— Что ты меня, как бабу, лижешь? Давай уже.  
Выпутываясь из собственных шмоток, Йен решает не просвещать Микки о том, что с удовольствием вылизал бы его всего — от обветренных губ до члена и задницы, чтобы было мокро и грязно, и так хорошо, до блядских всполохов перед глазами. Йен знает, что Микки понравилось бы. И знает, что время пока не пришло.  
Они снова целуются, неловко, еще не приноровившись друг к другу. В машине тесно, куда-то в зад впивается коробка передач, Йен то и дело задевает головой крышу и никак не может притереться ближе, теснее, как хочется. Чужой горячий член пачкает ладонь смазкой, Микки нетерпеливо вбивается в кулак, и от его шумного тяжелого дыхания у Йена мутится в голове. Он приходит в себя лишь когда задевает локтем клаксон, и они с Микки вздрагивают от резкого звука.  
— Пиздец, — выдыхает Микки. — Надеюсь, нас никто...  
— Назад, — хрипло приказывает Йен, и Микки отчего-то молча повинуется.  
На заднем сидении не намного удобнее. Микки становится на колени, опираясь на спинку сиденья, широко разводит ноги. Йен растягивает его — в том же жадном торопливом темпе, в котором до этого целовал. Микки узкий и сухой, слюны недостаточно, они снова забыли про смазку, как всегда, но у Йена все плывет перед глазами от осознания, что Микки ни с кем не трахался все то время, что сам он зависал с Ллойдом. Ну или по крайней мере, никому не давал. Микки шипит и стонет коротко, сдавленно, а когда Йен входит — мучительно медленно, осторожничая — разражается матом:  
— Блядь! Блядский Галлагер, что ж ты такой ги... гантский...  
Йен удерживает его за плечи и единым толчком входит до конца.  
Он знает, что Микки нравится так — когда больно, когда распирает изнутри. Микки так крепко цепляется за обшарпанное сиденье, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и на светлой коже ярче выделяются черные буквы татуировки. Йен начинает двигаться — сразу быстро, резко, не давая привыкнуть, сжимает кулак Микки своим, а другой рукой принимается ему дрочить. Его не хватит надолго — их обоих не хватит, слишком давно не трахались, чтоб смаковать удовольствие. Поэтому Йен не пытается сдерживаться, зарывается носом в черноволосую макушку, целует затылок, быстрее двигает рукой на члене — и кончает, слушая собственный низкий довольный стон. Через пару движений ладонь заливает горячим и вязким, плечи Микки поникают, расслабляясь, и он снова ругается:  
— Блядь, как же хорошо, а.  
Йен с ним полностью согласен. Он аккуратно выходит и пару секунд завороженно наблюдает, как его собственная сперма вытекает из красноватой, припухшей дырки.  
Они снова забыли про резинки. Йен мысленно просит прощения у Фионы, которая им с Липом плешь проела насчет безопасного секса. Ему так хорошо, что плевать он хочет на все остальное.  
— Ты бы хоть предупреждал, придурок, — ворчит Микки. — Засрем тачку, придется мыть потом.  
— Значит, помоем, — улыбается Йен. Не так уж и засрали — на видавшей виды обивке потеков спермы практически не видно, да и наверняка тачка и не такое повидала на своем веку.  
Микки тянется на переднее сиденье, достает из бардачка сигареты и прикуривает. Йен зарывается ему в плечо, целует коротко, снова чувствуя тот сладковатый вишневый запах. Микки не прогоняет его, лениво ерошит влажные волосы свободной рукой. Передает сигарету. У нее — вкус его губ. Йен не какой-то там долбанный романтик, но сейчас в голову лезет только такая ваниль.  
— Вишня? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.  
Микки чуть хмурится и дергает его за волосы.  
— Ай!  
— Не «айкай». Ну вишня, и че? У Мэнди там... гель для душа.  
— Ну ничего себе, Милкович! — Йен даже поднимается, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. — Да ты никак готовился? Сиги, тачка попросторней, помылся даже...  
— Я тебя уебу сейчас, Галлагер, — угрожающе говорит тот, но Йен ясно видит, как в его глазах пляшут довольные черти.  
— Я предлагал. Но тебе больше нравится, когда ебут тебя.  
— У тебя, знаешь ли, неплохой хуй.  
— Которым я неплохо умею управляться?  
— Уж получше, чем собственным языком.  
Йен выгибает бровь, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается привычное желание.  
— Уверен? Язык у меня тоже... очень неплохой.  
Он отодвигает передние сиденья как можно дальше, заставляет Микки откинуться на спину и медленно лижет по всей длине члена. Микки рвано выдыхает, окутывая Йена сигаретным дымом. Йен дует на покрасневшую головку, берет ее в рот, подразнивая языком. Снизу вверх ответный взгляд Микки оказывается внезапно беззащитным. А на щеках Йен замечает румянец.  
Это первый раз, когда Микки позволяет касаться себя так.  
— Ты...  
— Ну и чего ты замер? Разве на свидании не полагается отсос? — хрипло говорит Микки.  
— А у нас свидание?  
— Блядь, Галлагер!..  
Йен наклоняется и вбирает в рот.  
Свидание — не свидание, какая, к хуям разница? Они оба здесь, им хорошо, а раскладывать все по полочкам можно и в другой раз.


End file.
